


no miracles here

by threadoflife



Series: sherlock ficlets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Pining John Watson, Post-TSoT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife
Summary: The night of the marriage, John can't sleep. He lies awake in bed, thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sad typing
> 
> john is sad, too

the night of his wedding, after everything is done and they’re lying down for the night, john is full of melancholia. he cannot sleep and is staring up restlessly at the ceiling of the bedroom, too deep in thought and regret to even chase shadows. he remembers sherlock’s words, his eyes, his face: how, bathed in the muted colours of a sunset–purple-yellow–, the softness of each had struck john.

a softness deeper than knives and more fatal than a gun.

sherlock’s eyes: the wetness in them, the shape of lids above spelling grief. his words: self-deprecating and good-humoured to hide the illness underneath.

his face: a rictus john wishes he could remember as amorphous but whose form sends the fist at his side into twitches.

jesus.

when his left eye begins to sting and there is a dampness in the corner that is tangible as he blinks–when his breath comes out shallow and thin and too fast–john turns onto his side, back to mary, and closes his eyes.

maybe if he keeps them closed long enough, he will wake up three years ago in another bedroom.

maybe if he wishes it hard enough, he is back at 221b.

but sherlock, for all that he is john’s twice miracle, cannot change the foundations of time and space: there are miracles not even he can perform.

*

john falls asleep early in the morning with his wedding ring too heavy on his finger.


End file.
